


That's How You Know

by Paint Me a Symphony (youngerdrgrey)



Series: 1000 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/Paint%20Me%20a%20Symphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan entertains the thought that Booth might just be in love with her when a certain Disney song begins playing. (Inspired by "That's How You Know" from Enchanted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> (#423 of 1000 Theme Challenge, "It's Love")

Temperance Brennan has managed to find something just as annoying as Booth's constant squabbling about pie, and that is the singing of Angela Montenegro and her niece, Pheobe. There is just something about the pitch and tone of the two females belting out Disney songs that has Brennan's skin itching, and her entire body ready to bolt out the door. It gets no better when the forensic anthropologist starts listening to the lyrics of this particular song.

"Leave it to Disney to put a teen magazine quiz to music," Angela says, taking a moment to breathe.

"You seem to be enjoying it, though," Brennan points out.

"Sweetie, it's catchy. I don't have to really agree to listen to it. But, maybe you should," Angela hints.

"What? Why?" Brennan asks confusedly.

"Sweetie, this song is perfect for you and Booth," Angela declares.

"It's a song about love, Ange," Brennan states.

"Exactly," Angela says. Brennan pauses before shaking her head wildly.

"There's no love between us. We're partners," Brennan denies.

"Partners don't do the things you guys do. Just take this little song and think about it. Disney may be for kids, but they know a little something about romance," Angela says. Then, she moves away from her friend, returning to her niece and the song at hand.

Brennan decides to listen to Angela, simply because she can compare the song and her relationship and prove to her friend, once and for all, that she and Seeley Booth are nothing more than two people working together.

She grabs a pen and jots down all the lines in the song that seem like examples. She glances at the first thing:  _Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?_  She closes her eyes, and racks her brain for an example. Just when she suspects she can end her task as quickly as she began it, she remembers something.

* * *

_A very tired and cranky Temperance Brennan made her way through her office. It had been a long case, and all she wanted was to go home and sleep. But, she had paper work to do,_ lots _of paper to do. She sighed and collapsed down into her seat. She moved her keyboard, and looked to the monitor ready to type. She noticed, then, that a sticky-note was stuck to her computer screen. She pulled it off, and looked down at the familiar handwriting._

_'Hey Bones, good work on that case, who would have thought it was the cable guy, seriously? Well, I just wanted to say hi, I suppose, because I'm sitting in your office and there's nothing here to think about, but you. And, so I'm leaving you a note that you'll probably find before your paper work duties, which you should definitely shirk like any normal human being. Okay, stop rolling your eyes. I'm just joshing you… That's kidding, by the way, Bones._

_'Booth.'_

* * *

Brennan puts a check next to that question, and moves on to the next one, certain this will prove her point.  _Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?_ She sighs, as she recalls a time when he did just that. 

* * *

_"It's today, Bones," Booth said, walking through the door into her office._

_"What's today?" she asked ignorantly._

_"You know what today is, very well, in fact. Now, are you going to come, or am I going to have to drag you?" he threatened._

_"Booth, you can't say things like that," she chastised, "I'm a grown woman. You make it sound like I'm a petulant child."_

_"If you stopped acting like a petulant child, I wouldn't need to treat you like one. Now, come on," he urged._

_"It's wet outside. I don't have a hood, and I would hate for my hair to get messed up," she tried._

_"First of all, your hair is in a loose ponytail with hair sticking out; I think it getting a little frizzy won't be a problem. And, secondly, I brought an extra jacket with a hood just for you," he informed her, pulling said jacket from behind his back and offering it to her._

_With a sigh, she grabbed the coat from him. She opened it to put it on and saw a small bundle of yellow flowers resting inside the inner pocket._

_She quickly looked back up to Booth, who promptly shrugged._

_"I figured you'd need something sunny today," he explained. She shook her head at him slowly, placing the flowers in on of the outer pockets as she slipped it over her arms._

* * *

She goes to the third item on her list.  _Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_  This one, too, brigs up a memory, and she wonders if she can just stop doing this experiment. Surely, a little dance doesn't mean he loves her. Then again…. 

* * *

_The table cloth was boring, and stained, which she could tell despite the obvious number of times the item must have been scrubbed to try and hide the fact. She hated these things. She hated the social environment. It always left her feeling awkward and out of place. And, there was never anything to do during them._

_Suddenly, the blotchy ring of the linen was blocked by the smooth expanse of skin that was Seeley Booth's hand. Her gaze wandered from that hand up to the face of its owner._

_"Dance with me, Bones," he said._

_For some reason, she just couldn't help but accept._

_She found herself on the dance floor, despite the quick pace of the music. She stood, feeling even more socially inept than when she was seated._

_"You just move to the music, Bones," he told her._

_"I don't think I'm physically capable of doing that, Booth," she shared. He grabbed her hands and pulled her flush against him. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when her hands were placed around his neck and his found their way to her waist._

_"What are you doing?" she asked him, furiously glancing around at the people who were now staring at the two of them swaying slowly to a rap song._

_"I'm teaching you how to move to the music," he explained. And, what a lesson it was._

* * *

Desperately, she peers at the fourth item. She groans as a memory comes up for that one too.

* * *

_Temperance Brennan sat in front of the radio at the workstation, impatient and frustrated. She had plenty of things she could have been doing in that moment, but she couldn't do any of them. Booth had told her to stay by the radio no matter what. It turns out that within the Jeffersonian, there was only one radio that wanted to work anywhere near her office. And, that same radio refused to work inside of it, forcing her to stand on the platform until she heard whatever it is she was waiting for._

  _Angela walked passed and spotted Brennan. She crossed over and curiously leaned towards the radio, mocking her friend's position._

_"What are we doing?" she inquired._

_"Waiting for something. Booth told me to listen to the radio," Brennan answered._

_"For what?" Angela asked._

_"He said that I'd know it when I heard it," Brennan replied. The song that was playing ended, and Brennan turned up the volume just a bit on the radio._

_"Alright, people out there, we've got a special request from a mister Seeley Booth for a lucky lady named Bones. So, here it is 'Keep on Tryin'' by Poco."_

_Brennan chuckled breathlessly as the opening notes began. A throat cleared and she saw Booth standing at the foot of the stairs, smirking. She shook her head. Only Booth._

* * *

Brennan decides that she will only look at one more of these and base her answer off that one. When her eyes narrow in on the final one, she finally thinks she has won.

"Ha!" she exclaims, attracting Angela's attention, "Booth has never once worn my favorite color for this reason."

"Are you sure about that?" Angela checks, walking over, "I distinctly remember a few parties we've had where he has worn your favorite color and matched your eyes perfectly."

"It's a coincidence, Ange," Brennan states.

"Sweetie, when it comes to love, there are no coincidences," Angela recites.

"It's not love! It's simply a random collection of scenarios, put together for the enjoyment of young adolescent minds and their insane aunts who have the insatiable urge to read more into very simple relationships," Brennan argues vehemently. Angela chuckles, and turns towards Pheobe.

"Pheobe, it looks like we'll be putting in  _Hercules_  next," Angela reports. The young teen just nods, fishing through a basket.

"Why would you put on that movie?" Brennan questions.

" _No chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love!"_


End file.
